Sin darme cuenta,me perdi en ti
by Jessi-chan hyuga
Summary: Naruto es un adolescente que a diferencia de otros le gusta observar su alrededor y darse cuenta de las cosa,pero por andar de observador,se meterá en un triangulo sentimental,del cual el solo intentara salir sin que nadie se de cuenta... Podrá?..-enamorarse es de idiotas- Lo se un summary horrible pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Un buen bateo,una chica lastimada

Hola..!

Naruto no me pertenece.

La historia esta narrada por Naruto.

Hoy,un día igual a otros que he tenido, salí de mi casa para la preparatoria me encontraba un poco cansado,la noche anterior había estado entrenando en el club de bateo Hataque asta tarde,hoy tenia un partido de béisbol muy importante y nada podía arruinarlo.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki,soy rubio de ojos azules de los cuales me enorgullezco mucho,soy alto y de buen físico ya que hago mucho ejercicio por las practicas y bueno mi personalidad es la de un chico sin preocupaciones el cual sale muy a menudo con sus amigos y le encanta el beisbol.

Llegue a la preparatoria Konoha high school,generalmente llego temprano aunque hoy se me fue la mano llegue 15 mints tarde,por lo que mis amigos se burlaron de mi y el profesor me miro con una mirada que hubiese matado a cualquier idiota.

La campana sonó,dando a entender que ya era hora del receso,tome mis apuntes y los coloque en mi mochila,si tuviera que definir como era yo en clases diría que un completo desastre aunque siempre lograba pasar los exámenes con ayuda de una de uno mis amigos llamado shikamaru un chico al cual le sobraba inteligencia así que el se encargaba de explicarme lo que no sabia,a quejas pero lo hacia y era de gran ayuda pues siempre he sobre salido en los deporte pero las clases regulares era un desastre total ni modo que le hacia.

-Ehy Naruto como sigue ese brazo?-me pregunto Kiba el cual se sentaba a mi lado,el era un chico de cabello castaño alto y de ojos negros,lo mire sin emoción pero con un poco de simpatía,hacia una semana ya,que me había falseado el brazo derecho al dar un mal lanzamiento,no me enorgullecía de eso ya que aunque suene un poco vanidoso,soy el mejor lanzador del equipo de beisbol y a ver cometido un error es algo que me afecta mucho.

-Mucho mejor Kiba gracias por preguntar,que te parece si vamos a almorzar,me muero de hambre-dije con un gran animo,el me miro y asintió.

Llegamos a la cafetería,solo a buscar a Shikamaru y a Suigetsu para almorzar en el jardín.

-No ivan almorzar aquí o si?-pregunte.

-Obvio que no-me dijo secamente Shikamaru,lo mire con atención,hoy no andaba de buen humor así que dejaría mis cosas para después.

Vamos chicos que estoy me muero del hambre-gruño Suigetsu, reímos y lo seguimos,nos sentamos bajo de uno de los arboles que se encontraban en el inmenso jardín.

-Estas listo para el partido de hoy-le pregunte a Suigetsu.

-Claro amigo,yo nací listo-lo mire con sorna y luego mire a Shikamaru,este solo me asintió.

-Ya veo chicos hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-les dije con entusiasmo.

-Si..!-

...

Me encontraba con el bate en mis manos,con el uniforme del equipo preparado para lanzar,nadie se interpondría entre yo y esa pelota aria el mejor tiro que he hecho desde que tengo memoria.

El piche se preparo,ivamos 15 a 13 a favor del equipo contrario, teníamos 3 hombres en base y todo dependencia de mi.

Abanique.

El piche se puso en posición de lanzar la pelota.

Abanique.

Tenia la pelota en la mira venia justamente hacia mu bat,le di,vi como se fue y todos se movía y corrían,pero yo me quede allí,esperando que el narrador dijera el jonron los 5 segundos mas largos de mi vida asta que escuche el jonron por parte del narrador y como todos gritaban..

-Corre Naruto,Corre!-me grito Kiba, pestañee lo mire y corrí hacia primera,hacia segunda y hacia la tercera pero cuando iva llegando a home,escuche un grito muy fuerte termine de llegar pero nadie celebro ni yo mismo solo quería saber de donde provenía el grito,mire la dirección de mi lanzamiento y corrí hacia allí tal vez le haiga pegado la pelota a alguna estudiante la cancha quedo en completo silencio.

Cuando llegue estaban dos chicas alrededor de una rubia que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-L-la pelota le pego en la cabeza,nosotras la vimos-dijo una de ellas.

Mire a la chica y la tome en mis brazos y la coloque en una banca cercana,las dos chicas se habían ido y yo que pensaba que eran sus amigas.

-Ehy-llame mientras la movía y le daba leve toquecitos en la cara,ella comenzó a abrir los ojos los cuales eran verdes aguamarina.

-M-me duele la cabeza-escuche que dijo.

-Hola,lo siento te pegue mi jonron-le dije con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Oh!-ella me miro y luego desvió la mirada-me podrías llevar al salón 1-b-la mire con asombro esa chica estudiaba en la misma sección que mi hermana-por favor que no puedo levantarme-dijo sin mirarme todavía,bueno eso no me importo la tome en mi brazos y la lleve cargada asta su salón mucho nos miraban y susurraban en especial las chicas,lograba escuchar cosas como:

-Ella siempre se queda con los chicos mas guapos-

-¿Que es lo que le ven?-

-Con razón no tiene amigos?-

-Mmp-ella cerro los ojos un poco incomoda-Gomen no tuve que a verte pedido que me ayudaras,hubiera resuelto como venir yo sola,ahora hablan de ti también por mi culpa un dio su rostro en mi pecho,yo no le veía lo importante,pero parece que para ella si era importante lo que los demás dijeran.

-No te preocupes-le dije suavemente,para que me sintiera como un a su salón en donde solo se encontraba unos 6 chicos los cuales ni se inmutaron al verme entrar con las chica en brazos.

-Ese de allá es mi asiento podrías..-la lleve al asiento que me señalo y la coloque con cuidado-Muchas gracias-me dijo.

-Disculpa,por lo de tu cabeza-dije señalando la cabeza de la rubia-no quieres ir a la enfermería?-le pregunte ella negó.

-Si voy a la enfermería las chicas de la prepa van a pensar que lo hago para llamar la atención-escuche un gruñido a su lado en donde se encontraba un chico en posición de descanso...

-Sasuke..!-dije sorprendido al ver a mi amigo de la infancia allí,este solo alzo la mano.

-Hola-dijo este sin levantar la cara-hace tiempo que no te veía dobe-me dijo con suma calma sin cambiar su posición.

-Lo mismo digo Teme pensé que ya no estudiabas aquí,desde que paso lo del otro día-Sasuke casi mata a un chico porque le golpeo con el codo en cabeza.

-Eso ya hace mucho ahora vengo,por Hinata-me miro y mostró una sonrisa un poco frívola,lo cual nos causo terror a mi y la rubia-es muy importante para ella que venga-dijo fríamente.

-Sasuke te he dicho que a mi no me interesa que vengas por mi-dijo fríamente una chica de cabellos negro,ojos color perla y mirada extremadamente fría,Si! era esa Hinata hyuga la "come-libros" como mucho la apodaban,ya que era una chica muy estudiosa,mala en los deporte,pero tampoco era catalogada una nerd ya que tenia buen sentido de la moda,ver a esos dos juntos me causo gracia.

-Ino-chan te he dicho que dejes de hacerle caso a lo que digan los demás-le dijo Sasuke a la chica que tenia al frente que al parecer se llamaba Ino.

-Pero Sasu-kun-que quejo la chica mientras inflaba sin mejillas.

-Ino deja de hacer eso,se ve muy infantil-dijo fríamente Hinata,la mire si que era frívola.

Ino le saco la lengua y me miro.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka un gusto-dijo extendiéndome la mano la cual acepte y parte.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-le dije con cordialidad,no era muy bueno para estas cosas,muy poco trataba con chicas.

Sentí una mirada intensa en mi.

-Narutooo!-ese grito Nooo era mi perdición.

-Directora,Tsunade que hace usted aquí?-pregunto Hinata,igual de frí directora Tsunade Senju era por desgracia mi abuela y ahora estaba en serios problemas.

Pensando en problemas,me fui al final del juego y no dije nada..

-Uzumaki!-otro grito un se escucho desde la puerta.

estoy muerto.

..

..

Espero que les haiga gustado por favor dejen un comentario para subir la conti..:)


	2. No perderé

Hola..!

Naruto no me pertenece.

Esta vez la historia sera narrada por mi,pues creo que no se me da bien que los personajes narren jeje.

Muchas gracias por sus consejos y por leer mi historia.

.

.

.

-Uzumaki!-otro grito un se escucho desde la puerta.

-Estoy muerto-pensó el rubio.

-¿Porque dejaste el mejor momento del partido?-le grito un hombre alto de cejas pobladas y cabello negro en forma de hongo,ese era Maito Gai el profesor de educación física y el entrenador del equipo de beisbol.

Naruto miro a su profesor u entrenado con suma calma y se acerco a Ino.

-Le pegue mi pelota a alguien sabe?-el hombre miro a Naruto y luego a la rubia.

-Ya veo-fue lo único que dijo el hombre de cejas pobladas.

-Eres un descuidado Naruto-le regaño Tsunade,el rubio miro a Ino de verdad que era un descuidado,la había lastimado,bajo la mirada estaba algo deprimido pero el no dejaría que se dieran cuenta.

-Lo siento Oka-san pero la me disculpe con la chica que lastime-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo escondiendo así lo mal que se sentía por a ver lastimado a la rubia,Sasuke lo miro con atención y medio-sonrió,ese chico había cambiado.

Naruto salio del salón 1-b y busco a sus amigos,fue a la cancha de beisbol y los vio en las gradas.

-Aquí!-me dijo Shikamaru-¿como esta la chica?-le pregunto el pelinegro de coleta alta,Naruto lo miro shikamaru siempre se las sabia todas.

-Mejor!-respondió naruto calmadamente.

-Ganamos gracias a ti-le dijo Kiba, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro derecho-pero te desapareciste Idiota-

-Gomen,Gomen pero lastime a alguien-dijo el chico algo despreocupado-"Esa chica se porto bien conmigo"-pensó el chico para sonreír.

-¿Porque te ríes idiota?-Lo regaño Kiba-¿y a quien lastimaste?-pregunto.

-A una chica,se llama Ino Yamanaka-Kiba lo miro sorprendido.

-¿De verdad le pegaste la pelota a Ino-chan?-le pregunto el castaño,el rubio asintió-¿Y-y como te trato?-el rubio lo miro sin comprender.

-Pues bien,no se molesto ni nada,creo que es una buena chica-sus dos amigos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Estamos hablando de la misma chica? -dijo Kiba,el rubio no entendió pero Kiba estaba bastante sorprendido-Ino Yamanaka? la que ha rechazado a todos los chicos que ha podido?-el rubio no sabia eso-la chica fría que no tiene amigos y es considerada la mas bella entre las chicas-le dijo el castaño,Naruto lo miro sin entender.

-No sabia que era conocida de esa manera-dijo algo sorprendido el rubio-es bonita-admitió-yo en realidad nunca la había visto-dijo el chico pensativo-pero NO es fría y SI tiene amigos-le dijo a Kiba.

-Oh! de verdad?-le pregunto con sorpresa el castaño.

-Si a Hinata-chan y a el Teme-Kiba puso una cara de terror,que le provoco risa a Naruto.

-Con ese par?!-grito-jamas me imagine a Hina-chan con el Uchiha,es algo un poco terrorífico-luego miro al rubio con seriedad-El uchiha no vive en el centro de bateo al cual tu vas todos los días?-el rubio asintió.

-Deja de decir tonterías Kiba-dijo algo molesto Shikamaru,Naruto lo miro su amigo aun seguía de mal humor-¿Que te pareció Ino?-

-Es una buena chica-se limito a responder el rubio.

-¿No te gusto?-pregunto Kiba.

-A mi no me gustan las mujeres-Kiba quedo petrificado y el rubio termino la oración-problemáticas-Shikamaru lo miro y medio sonrió.

-Hermano usted me asusto-le dijo Kiba ya pasado el susto (xD)-Pero Ino-chan no es problemática-

-Por supuesto que no Kiba!-dijo la voz de una mujer atrás de ellos-Naruto-onichan solo pone ese termino para decir que no le gusto-dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules y con gafas finas su nombre era Karin y era la hermana mestiza de Naruto,solo que uno salio al padre y el otro a la madre.

-Oni-san-susurro Naruto-ella tiene razón-acepto el chico-no negare que es linda pero-Karin lo interrumpió.

-Cállate aniki-le dijo la chica ya molesta,su hermano no cambiaba-a ti nunca te gusta nadie,pero Ino tal vez sea diferente y...te enamores-susurro esto ultimo pero el rubio logro escucharla por lo que rodó los ojos.

-Como digas one-san-dijo sin importancia el rubio.

-¿Una vez tuviste una novia verdad?-el rubio asintió.

-Si! solo para ver como se daba,pero fue una tontería de mi parte así que todo acabo-dijo algo serio,mas de lo normal.

Oh!-dijo sorprendido Kiba-¿y quien fue la afortunada?-pregunto Naruto se levanto ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros y les sonrió.

-Eso me lo guardo yo-y se marcho.

Naruto caminaba por los costados de la escuela cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en una de las ventanas que tenia su salón.

-Hola dobe-saludo con aburrimiento el pelinegro,Naruto miro a su amigo de la infancia con extrañes,Sasuke Uchiha nunca saludaba a el lo tenían que saludar.

-Hola-saludo un poco desanimado.

-Uy pero que apagado,recuerdo cuando eras el alumno cabeza hueca ,extrovertido y fastidioso que lo maestros tenían que controlar-dijo el pelinegro,el rubio lo miro sin emoción-az cambiado y he visto tu cambio no solo aquí también eres así en el club-

-Je' acaso me espiabas Teme-le dijo socarronamente.

-Algo-le respondió cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada,Naruto rió.

-Eres un idiota Teme-le dijo-Ehy que te traes con Hyuga-san he?-le pregunto.

-Me gusta-dijo el pelinegro,el rubio lo miro con sorpresa pero luego comprendió.

-¿En que sentido,el de amigos?-Sasuke asintió a el rubio no le extraño pues Sasuke generalmente hace que las chicas le teman,por lo que nunca había tenido ninguna coneccion con el genero femenino de su misma edad.

-Salvaste a Ino-chan hoy-el pelinegro lo miro con seriedad-puede llegar a ser un poco molesta porque no tiene amigas pero igual es una buena chica-miro hacia el vació salón el asiento de Ino-gracias-

-No tiene que agradecerme yo no la salves,mas bien la lastime-Sasuke negó.

-No no hablo de que la ayudaras después de que le pegaras la pelota,hablo de esas chicas-Naruto recordó a las chicas que se encontraban con ella cuando la fue a ayudar-ellas querían hacerle daño-Naruto se sorprendió pero lo disimulo.

-Ya veo-susurro-pero en realidad no me importa-le sonrió.

-Entiendo-dijo el pelinegro,Naruto había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones cuando era necesario-pero es bueno que lo sepas-le dijo de manera seca.

-Sasuke!-dijo alguien a sus espaldas,dentro del salón estaban Hinata e Ino-bájate de la ventana-le ordeno de manera fría la chica de ojos luna.

-No quiero-dijo de forma altanera Sasuke retándola con la mirada,los dos se veían amenazantes esperando que el otro cediera,asta que hinata desvió la mirada frustrada.

-Como quieras-dijo ella sentando en su asiento para comenzar a leer un libro,Sasuke la miro y medio-sonrió.

-Esta bien-el terco pelinegro se bajo de la ventana.

-No se quien manipula a quien-me susurro Ino yo la mire y asentí.

-Aniki-le llamo Karin mientras entraba al salón al ver que se encontraba hablando con Ino sonrió de manera picara-pensé que no te había gustado-el rubio no le dio importancia sin embargo la rubia que se encontraba delante de el se quedo de piedra y luego puso una mirada fría.

-Ya se los dije a mi no me gusta Yamanaka-san-dijo el secamente y vio como la rubia se relajaba Ino se voltio a verlo a la cara.

-Eso es bueno Uzumaki-san-le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-Pero no entiendo porque tanta formalidad chicos-dijo Karin Naruto se tenso ya sabia que tramaba su hermana.

-One-san no caeré ante tus expectativas nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo are-le dijo fríamente para luego le dedicarle una mirada fulminante y marcharse,Karin quería que se enamorara de Ino pero el sabia que no lo lograría,ya habían jugado ese juego antes y el siempre ganaba,no perdería ante su hermana ¡no lo aria!.

-Eso lo veremos Oni-chan,eso lo veremos ,esta vez no perderé dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja por lo que Ino la miro sin entender,pero si entendió que Naruto se había ido muy molesto.

-Ese chico...-susurro.

.

.

.

Bueno lo dejare asta allí,espero que le halla gustado así que haganmelo saber con un reviews porfis...

La relación de Ino y Naruto llevara su tiempo ya que primero tiene que ser amigos,así que espero y sean paciente,en el próximo capitulo se vera el comienzo de los sentimientos de Ino hacia la tercera personas espero y les sorprenda quien es...es algo mayor y un poco pervertido pero muy guapo...

Oh por cierto disculpen la tardanza..

Besos..


	3. Ino es muy linda :)

Hola..!

Naruto no me pertenece.

Muchas gracias por sus consejos y por leer mi historia.

.

.

,.

Había pasado ya una semana del incidente de la pelota y aunque ese día el rubio hizo nuevos amigos nada había cambiado,bueno por parte de el,sus amigos lo notaban algo extraño.

Naruto era un chico que por lo general era activo y no dejaba que los problemas de otras personas le afectaran,sin embargo esa semana se notaba algo ausente,le habían preguntado a Karin que le sucedía pero la chica no les decía nada.

Kiba ya se sentía frustrado.

-¡Diablos! no entiendo nada-grito,se encontraban en la azotea.

-¿Porque ha ese idiota no le gusta contar sus problemas?si nos contara podríamos al menos saber la razón de porque esta así-dijo Suigetsu algo serio,mirando al rubio que se encontraba sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles de gran jardín.

-¿Porque les importa tanto?-dijo algo fastidiado Shikamaru.

-¡Porque ese rubio oxigenado es nuestra clave para el próximo juego! y no ha ido a las practicas-dijo algo molesto Kiba-ese imbesil me esta cabreando al máximo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Acaso ustedes no valen?-les pregunto shikamaru,los chicos del club de beisbol lo miraron con atención-dejen de preocuparse tanto por el,el tendrá sus razones,cuando el se sienta bien nos dirá que es lo que le pasa,no se preocupen y vallan a practicar!-les dijo el administrador del equipo.

-Si!-

.

.

.

Naruto miro a Ino y Hinata mientras almorzaban y recordó lo que paso hacia ya una semana.

_"Después que salio de clases había decidido ir al club a batear un rato._

_-Hola manager-saludo a Kakashi el dueño el lugar,el era un hombre alto de cabello gris y ojos negros era algo misterioso,pues tapaba la mitad de su cara,por lo que no se le veía bien el rostro._

_-Ehy chico beisbolista!-saludo Kakashi-te tardaste algo hoy-le dijo,la verdad era que ellos se llevaban muy bien hacia ya tiempo que el rubio uva a practicar a ese lugar por lo que se tenían algo de confianza pero no mucha._

_-Llegue!-se escucho desde la entrada la voz de sasuke,el rubio voltio a ver y vio a Hinata y a la rubia que había lastimado ese __día._

_-Sasuke-kun trajiste otra vez a la chica rara-bromeo Kakashi,se refería a Hinata la cual solo se limito a mirarlo fulminante-Hola Ino-chan-la chica lo miro y se inclino con algo de respeto._

_-Buenas Kakashi-san-el rubio la miro con extrañes disimulada,le tenia mucho respeto,contando que Ino era muy confianzuda con la gente,por lo que le había dicho su hermana._

_-Me voy a practicar,nos vemos-le dijo a Kakashi el asintió._

_-Naruto-san espere!-le dijo Hinata,el chico volteo a verla._

_-¡¿Que pasa?!-pregunto._

_-Tu..gracias-se inclino-se que no soy muy expresiva con Ino pero la aprecio,y gracias por ayudarla-la expresión del rubio fue una seca y algo frustrada._

_-No tienes que agradecerme,ya que lastime a tu amiga-dijo para seguir caminado._

_-Igual oxigenado gracias-le dijo sonriente la oji-luna._

_-¿Que fue hablar la rarita con el chico beisbolista?-pregunto Kakashi con algo de curiosidad._

_-Pues Naruto le pego una pelota a Ino,pero gracias a eso unas chicas no le hicieron daño-le explico Sasuke mientras hacia un crucigrama?._

_-Ya veo,¿estas bien Ino-chan?-le pregunto el mayor._

_-Si! gracias por peguntar Kakashi-san-le dijo Ino con una sonrisa._

_-Ehy Sasuke!-Llamaron desde la entrada._

_-¿Eh? son ustedes-dijo Kakashi al ver a un grupo de chicos con los cuales generalmente se la pasaba Sasuke._

_-¿Donde esta Sasuke?-pregunto un rubio de coleta alta y ojos azules con mechones sueltos que le tapaban la mitad de su rostro,el rubio miro a Hinata la cual venia de hablar con Naruto-"come libros" otra vez tu aquí? y vienes con una compa...-el chico quedo en silencio viendo sorprendido a Ino y esta a este._

_-Hermana/o-dijeron a unisono._

_-Son hermanos?-pregunto un chico de cabello negro el cual llevaba una marcara naranja tapando su rostro._

_-Si!-dijeron los dos rubios algo incómodos.  
_

_-Mmp no sabia que tenias un hermano Ino-chan!-le dijo seria Hinata._

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto un chico de cabello rojo y ojos café ceniza mientras entraba,al ver a Hinata se detuvo-Tu-esta lo miro sin interés alguno._

_-Sasori-san-dijo con suma seriedad la peliazul,el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada._

_-Este ambiente es algo incomodo-dijo Sasuke de manera sombría,asustando a todos con excepción de Kakashi y Hinata.  
_

_-Ustedes!-dijo con sorpresa una voz grave-no les dije que no los quería ver __aquí-esa persona se parecía mucho a Sasuke._

_-Ehy Itachi-saludo Kakashi,los presentes al escuchar el nombre se tensaron y Sasuke corrió y salto por la ventana,Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y era de cabello negro azabache ojos de igual color y tenia el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta._

_-Se fue de nuevo eh?-dijo Itachi para luego soltar un suspiro._

_-Porque se fue?-pregunto Ino con algo de curiosidad._

_-Por mi -dijo Itachi mientras comía unos dangos-todavía siguen aquí ?¡fuera!-fulmino a los chicos con la mirada los cuales salieron corriendo del lugar-¿ustedes quienes son?-les pregunto con amabilidad a Ino y a Hinata,las cuales lo miraron dudosas._

_-No se preocupes el es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-le dijo Kakashi._

_-Soy Hinata Hyuga-le dijo la chica._

_-Soy Ino yamanaka mucho gusto-_

_-Soy Itachi, quieren-les ofreció galletas,las chicas negaron._

_Luego de un rato Hinata ayudaba a estudiar a Ino,mientras Itachi hablaba con Kakashi._

_Naruto quien ya había terminado su practica observo a Itachi y a Kakashi._

_-Oh! naruto-kun-Saludo alegremente Itachi._

_-Itachi,como te va?-pregunto el rubio sin animo alguno._

_-Uy pero que apagado¿que paso con el niño cabeza hueca que siempre me retaba eh?-pregunto Itachi mientras comía uvas (xD)_

_-No lo se,creo que se quedo en el pasado-dijo algo serio Naruto,las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar lo miraron con atención._

_-Haz crecido eh?-Itachi le alboroto el cabello-pero no dejes de ser tu Naruto-_

_-Como digas-le sonrió a el hermano mayor de su amigo de la infancia._

_-Ehy Naruto-lo llamo Kakashi,este lo miro-Ino-chan ya se va,la acompañas?-_

_-No! no es necesario-dijo apenada la chica._

_-No digas tonterías-le dijo Hinata a la rubia-Naruto vive en la misma dirección que tu el te puede acompañar yo me quedare esperando a Sasuke-dijo con un leve sonrojo la chica de mirada fría._

_-Como digas-le dijo Naruto,tomando a Ino por el brazo-Vamos-la llevaba a rastras._

_La chica después de tanta queja lo siguió callada._

_-Naruto-kun-lo llamo Ino,este se detuvo y miro hacia atrás-te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad?-_

_-Claro no hay problema!-el chico se coloco al lado de ella y le sonrió.  
_

_-Gracias Naruto-kun por..-el chico la interrumpió._

_-Ino no me agradezcas,yo no te salve,te lastime que es diferente-dijo el rubio ya frustrado de que no dejaran de agradecerle._

_-No! no es por eso-el rubio la miro con atención-es por que dijiste que no le gustaba-el chico la miro sin entender-Yo..no tengo amigos por eso,no soy vanidosa,no soy creída y no se que tan linda soy pero todos me critican por como soy y cada chico en la prepa a excepción de Sasuke y un amigo se me han declarado y eso lo odio,mucho-el rubio la miro con sorpresa ,ella,esa chica que ese día le había causado tantos problemas estaba llorando frente de el y a su pensar se veía muy linda._

_-"Esta chica no tiene amigas,porque le tienen envidia, irónico no?la belleza que para algunos les trae felicidad a ella le trae tristeza -pensó el rubio -seré tu amigo Ino-chan-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, no fingida como las demás esta era una sonrisa sincera._

_-Gracias Naruto-"_

-Ino es una chica muy linda-susurro para si mismo el rubio.

-Eso crees-dijo una voz a su lado.

-Por supuesto!-dijo con entusiasmo mirando al pelinegro.

-Estas por enamorarte de ella cierto?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-No! es solo que...le tengo curiosidad!-dijo Naruto,se levanto y camino hacia la azotea-No te preocupes Sasuke-

-El sabe lo que hace no te preocupes Uchiha-le dijo Shikamaru que venia caminando hacia Sasuke.

-Eso lo se,pero sabes como es cuando no piensa lo que hace-dijo el Uchiha.

-Sin embargo cuando se trata de chicas Naruto piensa mas para que no lo noten,que para cuando tiene un examen de química-dijo el Nara.

-Cierto-el Uchiha medio sonrió-ara lo que sea para que no sepan que esta enamorado o que se esta enamorando de la chica mas codiciada de toda la prepa-miro al Nara y este a el para luego sonreír.

Y esque así el tiempo allá pasado ellos conocían mas al rubio cabeza hueca que cualquier otra persona.

.

.

Hola espero y les allá gustado,disculpen la tardanza. :)

Besos..


End file.
